


Что-то важное

by Lkv



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkv/pseuds/Lkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сещёмару, наблюдающий за ненавистным братом, становится свидетелем одной красноречивой сцены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то важное

Сещёмару смотрит на играющего с мячом ребенка, затем на дерево, криво растущее по праву сторону от них обоих. Если подумать, одного удара его ядовитого хлыста будет вполне достаточно, чтобы это дерево упало – и упало точно на ребенка. Не в правилах сына сильнейшего демона убивать слабого, но если просто вообразить…

Сещёмару воображает, какой могла бы быть его жизнь без Инуяши, и в этой воображаемой жизни ему улыбается отец. Вообще-то улыбка отца Сещёмару нисколько не нужна. Просто он улыбается, так уж вообразилось. И хотя разлад отца с матерью Сещёмару тоже нисколько не беспокоит, в его воображаемой жизни они стоят бок о бок – и никакой принцессы, породившей этого бесполезного мальчишку, позор всего рода Белых Псов…

«Интересно, сколько он проживет?»

На самом деле, конечно, не очень-то интересно, но этот вопрос – единственный, который разумно задать самому себе, если речь идет о полукровке. Сещёмару задает себе этот разумный вопрос, и пока ответ – не очень щедрый – приходит в голову, мяч, с которым еще пару мгновений раньше играл его брат, летит Сещёмару в голову.

«Просто неслыханная дерзость!» – думает он, вскидывая руку. Но этот бросок ни имеет ни малейшего отношения к тому, кого он готов загодя обвинить во всех бедах – подняв взгляд, Сещёмару отчетливо видит, что народу на расчищенной для игры площадке прибавилось. Не то чтобы он считал… Просто Инуяша всегда один – как может быть иначе?

Дети, пришедшие к нему, настроены также недружелюбно, как их невидимый зритель. Кажется, начинается разговор? Сещёмару он, разумеется, неинтересен, но когда кто-то говорит так громко – поневоле послушаешь. И Сещёмару слушает с какой-то едва уловимой досадой. Это очень короткий разговор. В нем не слишком много смысла, зато много слов, которые не стоит говорить вообще никому, но которые дети с большой легкостью говорят его брату. И он принимает их, и это происходит тоже как-то слишком легко. 

Как будто он привык?..

Конечно, он привык.

Догоняемый свистками и злым детским смехом, он бежит в кущу сада, за мячом, а мяч все еще в руке Сещёмару – и конечно, Инуяша замирает, увидев его.

Это странно, но не он один...

Молчание длится долгие мгновенья. Рабочий шум за оградой замка, чужой смех и даже шелест листьев уступают место их случайной встрече, робко отходя на задний план. Инуяша хлопает глазами – желтыми и круглыми, как две маленькие луны, и глядя в них, Сещёмару вдруг понимает, оттуда взялась та досада, всколыхнувшаяся при подслушанном разговоре.

– …Ведь ты намного сильнее их, – срывается с языка.

Уши Инуяши вопросительно вздрагивают.

Он не понимает. А Сещёмару не понимает людей, которые издеваются над сыном демона. Ведь это же так просто – наполовину демон. Слабее демона. Но сильнее человека. 

– Ты можешь убить их, когда вырастешь, – заключает он, глядя куда-то через голову брата.

 

Туда, откуда прилетел мяч.

А полукровка отчего-то дергается и начинает так усиленно вертеть головой, что для Сещёмару остается большой загадкой, как он умудряется не потерять ее в процессе.

– Нет, – испуганно отвечает он наконец, – не буду.

Сещёмару задумчиво кивает:

– Да… Да, ведь ты всего лишь наполовину демон…

Мягкотелый полукровка, что тут сказать.

– Нет, – отвечает тот уже чуть уверенней, – это потому что я наполовину человек.

Наверное, его незнакомец выглядит озадаченным этой новостью, потому что Инуяша тут же со знанием дела добавляет:

– Это мне мама так сказала. Вот.

Ему так, видите ли, сказала мать…

На это у Сещёмару не находится слов и, постояв недолго в пугающем для Инуяши молчании, он уходит, бросив пойманный мяч к ногам мальчика. Тот смотрит вслед до последнего – пока странный гость не исчезает, одним прыжком перемахнув через ограду дворца. 

Наверное, в его голове давно созрел самый главный вопрос.

«Почему мы так похожи?» 

…Но, конечно, он его не задаст. Ни в лицо, ни в спину.

И это правильно, думает Сещёмару. И ему это нравится. Все в жизни можно поделить на правильное, понятное, и совершенно глупое – так он считает. К первому относится страх его брата перед ним, а ко второму… 

_Нет, не буду._

_Это потому что я наполовину человек._

Сещёмару замедляет шаг, с какой-то необъяснимой чуткостью вслушиваясь в угасающие в памяти слова.  
Как будто в них и вправду есть что-то важное…


End file.
